La extraña pero amorosa vida de nick y judy como novios Episodio 1
by carlagunderson57
Summary: La historia se remota un año después de los acontecimientos de zootopia, Nick y judy se vuelven novios. Por cierto, y esto es importante [Según unos de los directores de zootopia, ella sigue viva]
1. Chapter 1

Hola, este es mi primer fanfict, y será sobre unas de mis películas favoritas Zootopia nwn espero que les guste ~

Sinopsis: La historia se remota un año después de los acontecimientos de zootopia, Nick y judy se vuelven novios. En este fic judy va a conocer a la mama de Nick… [Según unos de los directores de zootopia, ella sigue viva]

Judy : *vistiéndose de forma casual*

(Nick toca la puerta de el apartamento de judy)

Judy: oh! *se termina de vestir rápido y abre* Hola Nick jeje *sonriendo*

Nick: Hola zanahorias *cara astuta* Oye… te pusiste la camisa al revés *aguantando la risa*

Judy: oh… *apenada y lo nota*

Nick: Oye… estas lista? *timido*

Judy: Para que? *confundida*

Nick: Para conocer a mi mama… *timido*

Judy: Oh! Si claro jeje dame un segundo *se pone la camisa bien, ya que la tenía al revés*

Nick: Bien jeje…

(Van caminando)

Nick: *caminando con ella agarrada de la mano* Oye… estas segura de querer conocerla jeje? *tímido*

Judy: Pues claro! Jeje de seguro debe ser tan genial como tu *tiernamente*

Nick: *la abraza tiernamente* Te amo zanahorias… eres la única que no me a despreciado por ser zorro… *bajando la mirada*

Judy: Oye… eso ya paso, ahora eres unos de los mejores policías de zootopia jeje

Nick: Bueno… supongo que tienes razón jeje

(Llegan, era un apartamento de muy mala calidad, ya que eran pobres)

*Nick toca la puerta tímidamente*

Mama de Nick: *se sorprende al ver que su hijo lo visito* NICK! *muy feliz lo abraza casi ni dejándolo respirar*

Nick: *tratando de respirar* Mama…

Mama de Nick: *Lo suelta* oh! Losiento jeje… solo estoy feliz de ver a mi niño *tiernamente sonrojando a Nick*

Nick: *timido* Mama *viendo a judy* ella es judy… mi novia jeje…

Mama de Nick: *sorprendida* *acto después la agarra y la empieza a abrazar mucho* Gracias! GRACIAS! Por hacer feliz a zootopia y mi hijito oficial hopps

Judy: Como me conoce? Jeje *tímida*

Mama de Nick: Vaya, que modesta! Si todos te conocen, eres unas de las mejores policías de todo zootopia!

Judy: *sonrojada* jeje…

Mama de Nick: Vengan entren! *felizmente*

(Entran y se sientan en unos sillones)

*la mama de nick trae galletas hechas por ella misma*

Mama de Nick: Coman! Jeje *poniéndolas en una mesa que estaba en medio de ellos*

Judy: Que amable jeje gracias *Dice judy agarrando una de las galletas*

Mama de Nick: es un placer! *tomando café*

Nick: Gracias mama jeje y mama, como te ha ido desde que me fui de la casa? … *timido*

Mama de Nick: Bien! Jeje aunque te extrañe eh! *juguetonamente* recuerdo cuando apenas te cambiaba los pañales

Judy: *aguantando la risa*

Nick: *apenado* ehh si valiosa información! Jeje y… *tratando de cambiar de tema* y… *sin saber que decir*

Mama de Nick: Hijito no te apenes Jeje oigan y cuando me van a dar un nieto o nieta? *esto pone mas sonrojados a Nick y judy*

Nick: Mama! Que clase de pregunta es esa? Jeje… *muy timido*

Mama de Nick: Losiento jeje oye hijito y donde vives desde que te fuiste?

Nick: en la camioneta de un amigo jeje [Finnick le dejaba dormir, pero solo dormir en su camioneta con la condición que lo ayude a estafar y que el se quede con la mitad de el dinero]

Judy: y en que trabaja señora wilde jeje?

Mama de Nick: Antes limpiaba casas jeje ahora vendo cosas usadas, tengo muchas jeje

Judy: Wow genial jeje

Mama de Nick: Oye y cuando puedo conocer a tus padres jeje?

[Nick ya los conocía, pero su madre no]

Judy: Cuando usted quiera podemos ir o ellos venir hacia aquí jeje *simpáticamente*

Nick: Oye amor, vamos a mi cuarto viejo jeje

(Van a su cuarto)

Judy: *viendo todo, había bastantes afiches sobre exploradores en las paredes)

Nick: Oh losiento por el polvo y estas cosas jeje *apenado*

Judy: tranquilo jeje… *había un baúl y judy lo abre y estaba su traje de exploradores*

Nick: *apenado y baja la cabeza*

Judy: losiento … *triste por el hecho que el no pudo cumplir su sueño*

Nick: tranquila jeje… *aguantando las ganas de llorar acto seguido se acuesta y no cabe en la cama completa*

Judy: Jaja a eres muy grande *juguetonamente*

Nick: y tu muy pequeña zanahorias jaja *juguetonamente*… ven aquí linda

Judy: *se acuesta en su pecho y lo abraza*

Nick: te amo demasiado zanahorias… no creo que pueda ser tan feliz como lo soy ahora sin ti… *cariñosamente*

Judy: Igual yo…

Gracias por leer mi primer fanfic! :''D espero poder escribir el segundo capitulo mañana! :3 espero que les haya gustado, si tienen alguna sugerencia para poder mejorar no duden ni un poco en dejármela en reviews! :DD byeee!.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, este es el segundo capitulo de mi fanfic! :D espero que les guste ~

(Se quedan besándose por unos minutos)

Nick: ya son las 7:30pm, deberíamos irnos zanahorias.

Judy: Oh si *dice levantándose*

Nick: Oye… mañana quieres ir al cine conmigo… [Mañana era sábado, no les tocaba trabajar]

Judy: claro! *tiernamente*

(Salen de el cuarto)

Mama de Nick: Adios hopps! Adiós hijito! *sonriendo*

Judy: Adios señora Wilde! *sonriendo*

Nick: Adios mama!

(Nick deja a judy en su departamento y el va a la camioneta de finnick)

Judy: Que suerte tengo de tener de novio a alguien como Nick… *muy agradecida* *acto seguido se acuesta y duerme después de unos minutos*

(A las 11:30pm)

Judy: *despierto* *bostezo y acto seguido veo la hora* oh! En 20 minutos Nick me estará esperando en el cine! *me levanto, me baño y me visto* Listo

(Judy baja de el departamento y al lado pide un sándwich con ensalada)

Judy: *empieza a comer mientras camina para ir al centro comercial de zootopia* *llega y ya había terminado de comer* *entro al centro comercial* Bien ya llege y 10 minutos antes! *feliz porque pensaba que iba a llegar mas tarde*

(Compra 2 malteadas de fruta, una para ella y la otra para Nick)

*van al cine y estaba Nick esperándola*

Nick: Hola zanahorias! *ve su camisa* ahorita te la pusiste bien! Jeje *juguetonamente*

Judy: Jaja, zorro astuto *juguetonamente* *le da su malteada de fruta* toma

Nick: *apenado* no tenias que comprarlo por mi

Judy: tranquilo

Nick: Gracias zanahorias *empieza a tomarlo mientras judy también lo hace*

Judy: Que quieres ver?

Nick: Ehmm vemos Rino el demoledor?

Judy: claro! oí que es buena

Nick: Yo igual

(Nick compra las entradas 3D, unas palomitas y 2 refrescos)

Judy: Gracias *dice judy agradecida por lo que hacia nick*

Nick: de nada, entremos *dice Nick sonriendo*

(Entran y no había comenzado aun)

(Flash entra con el traje principal de los zoonemas de zootopia)

Flash: Re…..cu..er…den ha…cer silen…ci…o cu..an..do empi…e..ze la … pe…li..cula, po…ner…se sus…len..tes…3..d… y… no…bo..tar…ba…su..ra en..el…su..e..lo …gra…cias…dis…fru..ten…la…fun…cion… *se va flash lentamente*

Judy: *casi durmiéndose por lo lento que hablaba flash*

Nick: Ey! Despierta zanahorias *riéndose*

Judy: Oh! Si! *despertando*

(Empieza la película y en una hora termina)

(Saliendo)

Nick: Me gusto

Judy: Igual *sonriendo*

Nick: Ahora que quieres hacer zanahorias?

Judy: No lose jeje

(Unos 3 periodistas se les acercan)

Periodista 1: Es verdad que ustedes dos son novios? *poniéndoles el micrófono en la cara*

Nick: Si *firme*

Judy: Jeje si…*timida*

Periodista 2: Ya han tenido un hijo?

Periodista 3: Se van a casar?!

Nick: No y no lose jeje

Judy: Muchas preguntas! *muy timida*

(Se van por otro lado)

Judy: pff, que molesto y incomodo fue eso no?

Nick: Si jeje *juguetonamente*

Judy: Vamos a pasear al parque si? *dice judy tiernamente*

Nick: Claro zanahorias *dice Nick juguetonamente*

(Van al parque)

Nick/Judy: *disfrutando de la vista y ven unos niños que le estaban agrediendo a otro y insultando esto muy rápidamente le recuerda a nick lo que sufrió en su infancia y decide hacer algo*

Nick: Espera un segundo zanahorias *dice nick seriamente y se levanta y va hacia haya*

Nick: Ey! Niños, porque hacen eso? *dice Nick con mucha autoridad*

Los abusadores: Porque es un tonto *riéndose* además, a usted no le importa *riéndose*

El niño abusado: *llorando en silencio*

Nick: Nonono, ahora levántenlo y pidan perdón eh?! Y donde están sus padres? *dice Nick algo molesto, pero el sabía que era culpa de la crianza de sus padres*

Los abusadores: *empiezan a asustar un poco* p…por haya *señalando*

Nick: *va hacia haya*

Una de las madres de los abusadores: Disculpe, oficial Wilde? *dice la señora educadamente*

Nick: Bien, gracias, ese es su hijo? *apuntando al que le contesto groseramente*

Una de las madres de los abusadores: Si porque oficial Wilde? *dice la señora curiosamente pero sin perder la educación*

Nick: Pues, debería cuidarlo más, estaba abusando, agrediendo y insultando a ese pobre niño *apuntando*

Una de las madres de los abusadores: *algo asustada* Losiento! Tim! *algo molesta llamando a su hijo* Ven aquí! Losiento, mucho mucho , yo lo regañare

Nick: No es cuestión que lo regañe! Sino, que hable con él para saber porque actúa así *dice Nick con algo de rabia*

Una de las madres de los abusadores: Si.. losiento mucho, lo hare

Nick: *vuelve y levanta al niño que estaba siendo abusado y llorando en silencio* oye, pequeño estas bien? *dice Nick con mucha amabilidad*

El niño abusado: S…si gracias señor *abrazándole la rodilla a Nick*

Nick: No es nada, no pasara otra vez si? *abrazándolo muy tiernamente*. Ahora ve a jugar pequeño *dice Nick acariciándole la cabeza muy dulcemente*

El niño abusado: Si! Gracias oficial Wilde es mi héroe! *dice el niño muy tiernamente y yéndose a jugar*

Nick: *Nick no tenia palabras, solo lo miraba con una gran sonrisa y casi llorando*

Judy: *se le acerca* eres un héroe jeje… *tiernamente acariciándole la pata*

Nick: Viste … como me dijo? Nunca me e sentido tan … tan amado desde que te conocí zanahorias … gracias *acariciándola*

Judy: *lo abraza*

Bueno, este fue el segundo capitulo *w* espero que les haya gustado ~ si tienes alguna sugerencia para poder seguir mejorando este fics, o ideas por favor pónmela en reviews! :D así será mucho más interesante esto, además si tienes alguna sugerencia para poder seguir avanzando y no quedarme estancada agradecería demasiado! Que tengan buenos días! J


End file.
